The Adventures of the Twilight Alchemist
by DeathGoddess96
Summary: What would it be like if Ed and Al had an older sister. What would her adventures be like and will she be able to help Ed on his quest.


**A/N: Hi. I'm here with a new story. This will follow the show for the most part but there will be parts will be added adventures for Eve. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Eve's POV

I'm standing at the end of Edward's bed in the Rockbell house. He is sleeping peacefully but every once in a while his eyes start moving really fast and he starts sweating as if a nightmare is crashing around in his head. My face sets in a worried expression as the blanket covering him is thrown off and I see the spots where his right arm and left leg used to be. Seeing that I get sucked into the horrible memory that I just want to forget.

̴̴Flashback ** ̴**

I stand behind Ed as he kneels on the ground in front of our mother's grave. He tries to hide it but I can tell he is crying. Alphonse is standing by me crying. I wrap my arms around him and he lays his head on my shoulder. I hold him like that for a few minutes and then I let go.

"Come on Ed, Al. Let's go home," I say to both of them.

"Shut up Evee," Ed mumbles between sops.

"No Ed. We need to go home. I'll make stew, your favorite," I lean down and whisper.

"I don't want your stew. Now leave me alone!" he yells at me.

I turn to Al and tell him to come on.

"What about brother?" Al asks me.

"We're just going to leave him here. I'll get Winry to come down and get him tomorrow after she is done helping her grandma with my appointment," I reply.

"What do you have an appointment for?" he asks me as we start walking out of the graveyard.

"I need to get my automail adjusted. The last time I hid it done was a couple years ago and I've grown since then," I tell him.

"Oh," Al says. "Are you still going to make stew?"

"Yes Al, I am," I tell him.

"Yay, thank you sis," he says as he jumps on my back.

"You're welcome," I reply as I grab his legs so he doesn't fall. We walk in silence for a while but when we are about halfway home we hear someone yell for us.

"Eve, Al, STOP!" the person screams. I turn around and see Winry dragging Ed behind her.

"Hey Winry. What are you doing?" I ask her as she reaches us.

"Grandma wants you guys to stay with us tonight. She made stew if you guys are hungry," she tells us.

"Ok," I say. "It will make it easier on me." We follow Winry to her house.

"Hey, Grandma Half-pint, where's the stew?" Ed screams as we walk through the door.

"Who are you calling half-pint, runt?" Grandma Pinako screams from another room. Winry motions for us to follow her, so we do. We walk into the dining room and see Pinako sitting down at the table.

"Hi Grandma," Al says as he climbs off my back.

"Hello Alphonse, Eve. Take a seat. The stew is getting cold," Pinako says to us. I sit down by her and Al sits by me. Winry sits down on the other side of her grandma and Ed just stands and looks around.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Ed asks.

"By Winry, Baka," I reply.

"I don't want to sit by her," he whines.

"Just sit down or you don't get any stew," I tell him. Ed shuts up and sits down by Winry. We all start eating our stew.

Everything is quiet until Winry screams at Ed, "Ed sit up! If you don't stop slouching your back will stay bent!"

"Aw, you worried about your boyfriend Winry?" I tease her.

"Shut up Eve!" she screams as she hurls a random wrench at me. I raise my automail arm and block it. As I lower my arm I see a dent in it.

"Great Winry, you dented my arm," I say to her.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she says.

"It's fine. I have an appointment tomorrow anyway," I tell her.

"You do?" she asks. "What for?"

"My automail needs adjusted. I've grown since the last time I had it done," I say.

"Oh," she says. For the rest of dinner everything is quiet. When it is time for bed I crash on a couch in Winry's room while Ed and Al sleep in the living room.

**̴Later that night ̴**

I wake up to Al shaking me.

"What is it Al?" I ask.

"I had a nightmare and can't get back to sleep. Can I stay in here with you?" he asks.

"Yes you can," I reply to him as I scoot over on the couch to make room for him. He climbs in beside me and falls back to sleep. I wrap my arms around him and drift off.

̴Few months Later ̴

"ED! AL! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" I scream at top of my lungs.

"WE'RE IN DAD'S LIBRARY," I hear Ed scream.

I walk up the stairs and into the library that the boys are in. "You guys better not be studying human transmutation again," I tell them.

"We're not," Ed replies.

"Ok then. I'm leaving now," I say.

"Where are you going?" Al asks.

"I have to pick something up in the next town over. I'll be back tomorrow," I tell him.

"Ok," they both say to me. "Bye.

̴The Next Day ̴

"I'm back," I yell as I walk through the door of our house. No answer. "Ed! Al!" I yell. Still no answer. "Edward! Alphonse! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" I scream as loud as I can. Still no answer. I start to run through the house. First I check our father's library, no on there. Then I check their room and the kitchen, no one in there. I finally think to check the basement. I run down the stairs and when I reach the basement I gasp in horror. I see a transmutation circle drawn on the floor with something in the middle of it. I look away from the circle and see blood on the floor and walls. I start thinking the worst had happened when I hear Winry upstairs.

"Eve? Are you here?" she asks. I run up the stairs to her.

"Where are my brothers?" I ask her.

You need to come with me," she replies. I nod my head and follow her to her house. She motions for me to go into her room. I run into the room and see Ed lying on Winry's bed unconscious. I walk over to the bed and notice bandages wrapped around Ed's shoulder. I pull the blanket off him and see that he is missing his right arm and the lower part of his left leg. I fall to my knees and put my face in my hands as I start crying. I hear Winry come up behind me.

"W-Where is Alphonse?" I ask through my sobs. Winry does not answer me.

"Where is he?!" I scream.

"I'm over here Evee," I hear Al say, so I turn around and look for him but can't find him.

"Where?" I ask softly.

"Here," he says. I see a suit of armor raise its hand.

"Why are you in a suit of armor Al?" I ask as I stumble towards him.

"This is my body now," he answers.

I pull the helmet off the suit and see a transmutation circle drawn in blood. I drop the helmet and stumble into a chair.

"No," I say as I shake my head. "Why? Why did you guys do that? I told you not to."

"We wanted mom back," Al says.

"I know. I wanted her back too, but I told you not to try. I told you it would end badly," I whisper. "You lost your body and Ed lost his arm and leg."

"I know. We should have listened to you, but we really wanted mom back," he says.

"I know," I tell him.

Silence falls over the room as I say that and it stays for a few minutes, but is broken by Ed groaning. I run over to his bed. He opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling.

"Ed," I whisper. He stays staring at the ceiling. "Edward, look at me," I say as I grab his hand. His head turns slowly towards me. I gasp when I see his eyes. They've lost the spark that I've grown used to seeing in them.

"Evee," he whispers.

"Shh. I'm right here," I tell him.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have listened to you," he mutters.

"Shh. It's okay. You need to rest. We can talk about this some other time," I say.

"Okay," he whispers as he falls to sleep.

̴End of Flashback ̴

I shake my head to clear away the memories.

"Evee," I hear Ed whisper. "I'm hungry."

"Ok Ed. I'll go get you some food," I tell him.

"Thank you," He says.

"You're welcome." I walk towards the door and as I near it I hear an unusual voice. I walk out and see two strangers in military uniforms.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I ask startling the man. The woman reaches for her gun as she spins on her heel. She aims at me as soon as she is turned around.

"Oh. It's just a little girl," she mutters as she puts her gun away.

"Don't call me a little girl. Now answer my questions," I demand.

The man steps up to me and kneels down in front of me. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang and this is Lt. Riza Hawkeye. We're here to speak with Edward Elric," he says.

"What do you want with my brother?" I question him.

"We just want to speak with him," He answers.

"Okay but you're going to have to wait a few minutes," I tell him.

"That's fine," he says.

I walk back into Ed's room and find him asleep. I walk over to the bed and shake him.

"Wake up Ed. There are a couple people who want to talk to you," I whisper to him.

"Hmm." He mumbles as he sits up. I help him stand as Al brings over a wheelchair. I hold onto Ed as he sits down.

"Yell for me if they upset you, okay?" I ask him. He nods his head in understanding. I walk to the door and motion for the two to come in. As soon they are in the room I slip out into the living room.

̴Several minutes later ̴

The two military officers come walking out of Ed's room. They walk towards the front door to leave but I block it before they can open it.

"Tell me why you wanted to speak with my brother," I demand.

"The military is interested in him. We want him as a state alchemist," Roy answers.

"No! I will not allow him to become a dog of the military," I tell them.

"The military will not stop until they get him," he informs me.

I think for a second and then ask, "Then how about I make the military a deal?"

"What sort of deal?" Roy questions.

"The military leaves my brother alone and in place they will gain me," I tell him.

"What makes you think the military would swap him for you," Hawkeye asks.

"My brother uses transmutation circles," I start but Roy interrupts me.

"So does every other alchemist in the country."

"If you would let me finish," I tell him. "I do not use a transmutation circle."

"How is that possibly?" Roy asks me.

"Close your eyes," I tell them both. They close them and wait. I pull off my gloves and then my coat. "You can open your eyes now." Roy and Hawkeye slowly open their eyes. I hear Riza gasp.

"You have an automail arm. What happened?" she asks.

"I was born with a deformed arm and leg," I inform them.

"Ah. But how is it you are able to use alchemy without a circle?" Roy asks.

"My automail arm makes my alchemy stronger and allows me to have no need for circles," I answer.

"Then the military will be proud to have you," Roy says.

With that I put my coat and gloves back on and follow Roy and Hawkeye out the door and board the train to Central with them.

"When we reach Central you will have to take the state alchemist test," Mustang tells me.

"Okay, but can I make a request?" I ask.

"What is it?" Mustang asks me.

"I wish to take the test at night," I tell him.

"Why would you want to do that?" he questions me.

"That's when my alchemy is strongest," I inform him.

"I'll have it arranged then," he says.

"Thank you," I say through a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We are still hours away from Central," Hawkeye tells me.

"Ok," I say as I start to fall asleep.

Mustang's POV

I stand up as the girl falls asleep.

"Where are you going sir?" Hawkeye asks me.

"To make a phone call," I reply as I walk away.

I walk around the train until I find a phone. I dial a number and wait for the person to answer.

"Führer King Bradley. Who is this?" I hear him ask.

"It's Roy Mustang sir," I reply.

"Ah. Mustang, were you able to get the boy?" he asks.

"No but I did get his sister," I tell him.

"I didn't want his sister, I wanted him," Bradley says.

"I know sir but the sister will be of use to us," I say.

"How is that?" he asks.

"She is able to perform alchemy without the use of a transmutation circle," I tell him.

"Fine. I'll get the test set up," he says.

"About that sir," I say over the phone.

"Yes Mustang?" he asks.

"The girl wishes to take her test at night sir," I tell him.

"May I ask why?" Bradley asks.

"She says that is when her alchemy is strongest sir," I reply.

"Very well. I will get it set up. Goodbye Mustang," he says.

"Goodbye sir," I say as I hang up the phone. I walk back to Hawkeye and sit down. I look out the window and watch as the scenery flies by.

̴Several hours later ̴

Eve's POV

"Wake up," I hear someone say as they shake me. I open my eyes and find myself in a strange office.

"Where am I?" I ask sleepily.

"You're in my office in Central," Roy answers as he stands up off the floor by the couch I'm on.

"Oh. How did I get here?"

"Hawkeye carried you from the train," he says. "I forgot to ask, but what is your name?"

"Evelyn Elric," I answer. "But please just call me Eve."

"Okay Evee," he says as he pats my head.

"It's Eve not Evee," I tell him.

"Just get up and stretch. Your test in an hour," he says.

"Okay," I say as I stand up and stretch my arms out. I look out the window and see that it is almost dark out.

̴An hour later ̴

"Welcome to the state Alchemist test Evelyn Elric," A guy in a military uniform says to me.

"Thank you," I reply.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Then let's begin."

"Okay."

̴Two hours later ̴

(A/N: I'm too lazy to write the test scene.)

I walk back into Roy's office.

"How did it go?" Roy asks.

"Fine," I answer. "When will we know the results?"

"Right now," he answers as he holds up a folder. I grab it from his hands. "Congrats Twilight," he says.

"Why did you call me that?" I ask as I open the folder.

"Because that is your State Alchemist title," he answers as he throws me a silver pocket watch. "Keep that with you at all times. It shows that you are an alchemist of the state."

"Okay," I say. "Let me guess, I'm under your command."

"Yes," he replies.

"This is going to be fun," I say as I grin.

"Oh no," I hear him mumble.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I tell him as I pull the hood of my midnight blue coat up. I tuck my hair back into the hood so that none of it shows. I walk out of Roy's office and onto the streets of Central.

̴The Next day ̴

I walk into the office to find Mustang pacing around.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"There you are Twilight. I have a mission for you," he says.

"Okay," I say. He hands me the mission folder and I walk out of the office. I board a train and head out to start my first mission as a State Alchemist.

Al's POV

"Winry, where is Eve?" I ask as I walk into the dining room pushing Ed in his wheelchair.

"She went to Central Al," she answers.

"Why?" I question.

"I don't know Al," she says.

"Then we will have to go see ourselves," I hear Ed say. "Grandma half-pint, there is money in the closet of our house. Take it in exchange for you making me an automail arm and leg."

̴Several hours later ̴

Al and I walk to the train station and board a train to Central. We arrive and I get ready to take the test to become a state alchemist.

**A/N: So here is the first chapter to my new story. Please follow and review. **


End file.
